


Invisible

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Familiar [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Fili Is Conflicted, Invisibility, Kili Has Bad Timing, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili has some odd and intense ideas sometimes. Invisibly fucking Fili in the middle of an important exam certainly wasn’t the best of them.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Familiar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171532
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt: Fucked By Someone Invisible.
> 
> A huge shoutout to [Suxr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suxr/pseuds/Suxr) who drew absolutely incredible art for this verse! ❤️❤️❤️  
> You can find them [here](https://shimo.im/docs/p8R8HP3KthYdkVdD/) and [here](https://shimo.im/docs/rp9rDPWtwyKP9rgT/)! Please check them out! They’re so, so amazing and I’m in love and on cloud nine! 😍😍😍

The hands gently stroking Fili's sides were a surprise - though not an unwelcome one. It was the sudden pinch of his nipple that had him tensing up, swallowing his gasp. Of all the times! 

The hands, emboldened by the knowledge of what they were doing to Fili, enthusiastically continued their journey. Feather light touches mixed with strokes, hard gropes and even the occasional lick of a tongue. What had started as a relaxing support was fast becoming impossible to ignore. Which was the last thing Fili currently needed, in the middle of an exam as he was. Sure, Fili agreed with Kili that half a year after a magician usually made the contract with their familiar was a bit late for an exam on them - but that didn’t mean he could slack off.

Especially considering Fili was the _only_ student without a familiar. By choice and because he had found a way to “channel the magic within him.” He was weaker than the other students - both to make the ruse believable and because Fili didn’t want Kili to feel used - but could keep up well enough, impressing with well practiced and all but perfect technique to make up for his lack of power and familiar.

All of that would be for naught if people thought he didn’t have a familiar because he didn’t have the knowledge or skill to get one.

So of course, Kili had to choose _this_ exam out of all of them to get frisky. Fili contemplated trying to whisper a “later” while the hands kept traveling over his skin, stroking and groping, Kili’s breath hot on Fili’s nape. Kili would accept that, frisky or not. But there was something… exciting about the whole thing too. It didn’t get any more forbidden. Fili had known for a while that Kili could apparently just phase through his clothes when he got impatient, and Kili had been roaming the school invisible for the last six months now - it was unlikely they would get caught.

As long as Fili could keep his mouth shut.

But trying to stop Kili right now was dangerous too - they weren’t allowed to talk. He could get thrown out of the exam if he tried to tell Kili to go away. Maybe they should set up hand signs for these things, who knew what else Kili might come up with - or where.

The hand wandered down, giving him a quick stroke while Kili nibbled at his shoulder. The double sensation had Fili whimpering and curling up, not sure whether to lean in or away. Of all the ideas! Of all the stupid, hot, wonderful ideas Kili had, he had to choose the middle of an exam, rather than a boring, old, regular lesson Fili could study on his own.

Fili tried to sneak his own hand below the desk, trying to shoo Kili off from his insistent, almost teasing strokes and tucks, but-

“Mr. Durin!”

Fuck.

“Sorry.” He groaned out. “I’ve got a stomach ache. Didn’t mean to disturb anyone.” It would at least explain any weird noises.

Hopefully.

“You will have to deal. _Quietly._ You will not be getting any extra treatment due to your… condition.”

His classmates didn’t even try to hide their laughter - at least until Mrs. Wicker glared at them. None of them had to deal with stomach aches or other sicknesses, being bound to familiars - as much as all familiars were forbidden inside the exam rooms, to prevent cheating. Nonetheless, having access to their magician's life energy, they prevented any and all sicknesses, keeping their magicians in good physical condition to prevent their life energy - the familiars food - from being spoiled.

Kili, not having access to Fili’s life energy, could do no such thing. And it would be unrealistic anyway, considering Fili wasn’t supposed to have a partner in the first place. 

The hand around his dick had stilled when the teacher called on him and now left completely. Fili breathed in relief - maybe Kili had realized the problem - only to bite his tongue when a finger started slowly pushing between his ass cheeks, destination clear.

Fili wanted to strangle Kili. Knowing Kili and his myriad of kinks, his partner might even like it. Would certainly deserve it after what he was doing now.

Not that Fili would. Kili was only just starting to really get comfortable in their partnership after all, the initial fears falling away. Maybe that was why Kili thought this was okay. Maybe Kili didn’t know Fili couldn’t talk without risking being thrown out.

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Maybe didn’t help him survive the next two hours, ace the test, or prevented him from being thrown out if he lost control and let Kili fuck him openly for all to see.

… Or not to see, even if no one would mistake the noises he made while Kili fucked him in earnest for a stomach ache.

What was the next question again? Or the answer to it? The wet finger kept teasing him, slowly sliding in, circling where it would feel best - only to pull out again, starting from the beginning. Kili’s lips felt soft on his skin - until teeth came to play, there and gone in seconds. Kili's other hand maddeningly switched between his nipples, rubbing, stroking, pinching. It was all Fili could do to keep silent. How was he supposed to answer anything like this?! Fili wasn’t even sure how long he could keep it down, whimpers and keens inching up his throat, pounding against his clenched teeth.

Fili was so fucked.

Literally.

“Mhhh, you haven’t been writing these past minutes. Do you need help?” Kili had the gall to ask. And in a way that didn't even give Fili any chance to silently say no all together! Was he doing this on purpose!? That cheeky, bloody asshole!

...Still, if Kili insisted on distracting him like this, he might as well help too. Fili hadn’t failed an exam yet, and always aced the theoretical ones. He had no intention of changing that now. So he nodded, just a tiny thing, more to himself than anything else. It’s not like anyone could see, hear or otherwise perceive Kili. Or what Kili was doing to him.

A small, hysterical part of him wondered what would get him expelled faster: Being caught cheating during an exam - an exam he was perfectly able to do on his own - or being caught fucking a demon in the middle of said exam. Fili stuffed the question back into the back of his mind. He had more important things to worry about. Like staying silent while Kili added a second finger, slowly teasing him open.

“Alright then. Just write exactly what I tell you, concentrate on my voice.”

Easier said then done, especially with Kili’s breath on his ear, and the fire spreading through his body, right from his by now fully erect - and painfully squeezed in - cock.

 _That_ his classmates could probably see - if they bothered to look, once again intensely scribbling away on their own papers. Small mercies.

Kili had little mercy at all, aside from graciously repeating his sentences whenever Fili was shaking too much to write. He tasted blood half an hour in, from biting his tongue too hard to keep a particular loud moan contained. Kili wasn’t even out of breath, whispering history dates, familiar species and specializations and whatnot in Fili’s ear as if they were the filthiest thing in the world. All the while his cock slipped in and out of Fili, just the tip in the beginning but going just that bit deeper with every agonizingly slow thrust.

And Fili couldn’t even moan, couldn’t even ask him to speed up, couldn’t do anything but sit there and _write_ and try not to loose his mind.

The minutes ticked by, one more agonizing then the next. Fili tried to will himself into a trance, anything that might make it easier, might help him deal with the fire that was burning him alive, hotter and hotter, almost painful but never enough. Soon even time itself fell away, shortly followed by any recognition of what Kili was telling him. His hand wrote on autopilot, a chicken scratch that was nothing like his usual neat handwriting. If Kili had switched to actual dirty talk Fili wasn’t sure he would notice, to preoccupied with everything Kili made him feel, the slow and steady drag down his prostate, making him see stars, making him lightheaded. He wanted more. He needed more. He needed Kili to fuck him, fill him to the brim, make him come again and again. What did it matter who was watching!?

Fili wrote, breath a staccato through his nose, mouth a tight line. Just one word after the other, just write what Kili said. Nothing more and nothing less. If he wrote he could leave, he could have what he wanted. Just write. Write. And don’t think of what comes after, lest he couldn’t wait after all.

Fili turned the page. There was none beneath it.  
He could feel Kili starting to slide back in, everything back in technicolor, the students, the teacher, his every sense on fire. He jumped up, ripping himself off Kili’s dick, his chair falling with a loud clatter behind him.

“I’m done. May I be excused? Please!” He moaned out, leaning heavily on his desk. The teacher glared, probably considering whether a lecture about proper conduct was worth the distraction it would cause everyone else. Luckily, she decided it wasn’t and waved him away with a scowl. Fili grabbed his bag, curled himself around it as if he was in tremendous pain - which wasn’t a complete lie, with his raging boner pressing against his too tight trousers - and stumbled out of the room as good as he could. 

The moment the door closed, he ran. Kili was probably right behind him, and Fili wanted to be back in his room before he caught up. He imagined Kili stalking him through the halls, catching him and fucking him right against the wall, just waiting for the bell to ring and everyone to see Fili being fucked out of his senses right there out in the open.

The image shouldn’t be so damn hot - but it was.  
Fili ran faster.

He slammed the door behind him, hastily activating the noise prevention runes they had added to his assigned room. Kili hadn’t even grumbled about the power, had shown him patiently how to set it up - and then had him test it intensively for several hours after, leaving Fili exhausted, with a sore throat, and in utter bliss.

Why people weren’t propositioning sex demons left and right was a mystery to Fili, truly.

...Well, perhaps _they_ would have expected Kili’s mischief today.

The wards activated, Fili all but ripped off his clothes, starting with his trousers. The freedom felt like heaven, fresh air on his abused cock, fire offset by the cold air on his wet hole, prepared and ready, twitching for more.

He hadn’t even gotten to his shirt by the time Kili phased through the door, slamming him against the wall. The pain made pleasure rammed into him like a wrecking ball, followed immediately by Kili filling him up. _Finally_ Fili didn’t have to swallow his screams anymore. Slow and steady was replaced by fast and hard. Exactly what he needed. Fili burned, his whole body a powder keg ready to explode. And Kili was the match.

It was over almost embarrassingly quick. Fili came with a burst, the orgasm ripping through him like a tsunami, so much stronger than Fili expected. It felt glorious.

Kili held him up while he came off it, still heavy inside Fili, unmoving.

Fili breathed. Quick and labored, thoughts racing instead of still like they usually were afterwards. He couldn’t make heads or tails of them. He let his head fall forward, to rest on Kili’s shoulder. He couldn’t look at that smug face right now. Couldn’t deal with the talk they would have to have after this. Fili knew he could have said no. Could have taken the risk. Maybe Kili had counted on that. Maybe Kili was pushing to see what Fili would do. Maybe Kili had noticed how affected Fili had been, how very much turned on at the thought of setting all the rules on fire and just doing what he wanted right then and there, screw the consequences.

Maybe. None of that changed the fact it couldn’t happen again. They would have to talk about it.

He could feel Kili shifting, smugness replaced by concern when Fili didn’t say anything.

They would have to talk about it - but not now. He couldn’t face this right now, stressed from exams, worried about how well he had done in those conditions, worried about how their talk would go, how Kili would take it when Fili tried to set additional boundaries. Those talks had never gone well with his uncle after all. And all his mental reassurance that Kili was different didn’t help that fear, didn’t help the worry what it would mean if he had to invoke the contract instead of Kili listening to him. Kili would listen. Fili just had to speak up, make himself heard. He was sure of it. Mostly.

Fili felt Kili slip out, undoubtedly noticing the change in mood. The movement sparked a tiny aftershock, almost drowning out the terror he felt at the thought of having that conversation _right now_. His legs wrapped around Kili without thinking about it, pulling him back in, filling him up again. 

“Fili? Are you-”

“Just fuck me. Until I can’t think. I don’t want to think right now.”

And Kili, bless him, listened.

They would have that conversation. Fili wasn’t a coward, he wouldn’t run just because something was hard, didn’t come as easy as things with Kili usually did. But right now he just wanted to feel good, just wanted to feel right.  
Just wanted his head to be quiet.

And Kili was so very good at giving him exactly what he needed.


End file.
